Where's Nigou
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Kuroko wakes up in the middle of the nit to see that Nigou is missing. He searches for him all night but he has to play against Rakuzen.


Kuroko woke up with a shock when he could no longer feel Nigou under his arm. He sat up and called him back to bed. There was no bark or panting. Usually he would respond to him in anyway. Kuroko climbed out of his bed and placed on his shoes and a jumper. He saw that someone had broken into his house and kidnapped his dog. Nigou was small, couldn't fight. There was glass over the floor. A gaping whole in his window and his door had been smashed in.

Kuroko rushed out of his house with his phone. He didn't knew what to do. He had lost his child. He rushed about the quiet streets looking for his dog.

"Nigou!" He shouted down his streets."Nigou! He kept shouting. Usually he would be tired but he was determined to find his dog. Kuroko rushed past empty streets. There was no one in sight. Kuroko was scared, he couldn't find him anywhere. The worst possibilities ran through his head.

He had searched the whole night for his dog. Kuroko had burst into tears many times since he couldn't find his him. He looked at every park, stadium, the school but no luck he was no where to be found. Kuroko was exhausted and tired, he was going to collapse at any minute.

He stopped for a quick breather to see his team were looking for him. Kuroko sighed and walked over to them. He realised that he forgot his bag for the match against Rakuzen which stared in an hour. He sighed and tapped Hyuga on the arm. He jumped and turned around to see Kuroko standing there.

"Why aren't you dressed?" He asked as he studied the young boy. His hair was a mess, he had his boxers on with a blue hoodie. His eyes were all red and puffy. Kuroko turned away and wiped his eyes. His coach pulled him into a hug. She knew something was wrong with her teammate.

"I lost Nigou. I can't find him." Riko calmed him down. She knew how precious he was to him. Seirin was attached to the dog. He was their little mascot. He always cheered them up when they lost or cheered with them when they won. Teppei patted Kuroko's back,

"We will find him. That dog loves you more than anything." Kuroko wiped his eyes. "Luckily you and Furihata are the same size, he always brings two uniforms." Kuroko turned to his friend who nodded.

"I have your back." Kuroko smiled and the whole Seirin team entered the arena. Luckily for Kuroko and his lack of presence, no one noticed that he was in his underwear.

Kuroko was focused on the game against his ex captain. It hurt Kuroko since he was once a reasonably nice guy. He blamed Murasakibara for turning him into his demon self. Everyone at Teikō once did get along so well with one another but the dreaded day when they were a team of individuals and only relied on themselves, pushed everyone away.

Kuroko had shouted at his captain for going so harshly against his best friend. Hardly anyone showed up to practise as they were arrogant and believed in themselves way to much. He hated this type of basketball where they were no longer a team.

Seirin walked onto the court, Kuroko adjusting his wristband. They were determined not to lose. They wanted to become the best in Japan and beating Akashi was the last step before achieving their goal. They knew it wasn't going to be easy but they weren't going to give up either.

Seirin were 20 points behind and their morality was down. Kuroko was benched, he was shaking like crazy. He wanted to go and search for Nigou. He prayed that his dog was smart enough and come to him. He knew that his dog loved him.

Kuroko was put back into the game and everyone was working much better. He had found away to lose his lack of presence thanks to the show off version on Rakuzen. He was pissed that his former captain replaced him. He was the only shadow to exist. He was the first shadow and he knew how to achieve his technique.

Seirin ended up winning thanks to the Seirin beating their rival. Kuroko was smiling on the inside that they had won but he was upset about his dog.

"Tesuya?" Kuroko turned round to see Akashi holding his hand out to him. Kuroko smiled and shook his hand. "Your basketball looks fun. I admit I was wrong." Kuroko smiled at his former captain. "What's wrong? You don't seem his happy that you became the best in Japan."

"I am happy since we achieved our goal but I lost my dog." Akashi began to laugh. Kuroko was shocked by his action.

"No you didn't, he is right there." Kuroko looked round to see him in the hands of his Aomine. The dog was happily wagging his tail. Nigou jumped down from Aomine's arms and came bounding up to him. Kuroko picked up him and cuddled him. Nigou started to whimper in his arms. Kuroko looked at his dog to see, he was looking up at him. Riko, came rushing up to him and patted the dogs head. The dog licked his face with his soft tongue. The dog yawned and fell asleep in Kuroko's arm. Kuroko was glad that he had Nigou back in his arms.

"Why would you take him Seijuro? I was worried for him all night." Kuroko grabbed his shirt and pulled him in close. Rakuzen and Seirin were shocked that Kuroko had called the demonic captain by his first name.

"Tetsuya, I never took your dog. He did." Pointing to a male behind Kagami. "I only rescued him. He lived right next to Daiki. He phoned me up when he recognised your dog." Kuroko let go of his ex-captain and patted the top of his dog's head.

Aomine pulled the male closer to Kuroko. He tried to struggle out of his grip but Aomine pulled him in closer. Akashi took Nigou out of Kuroko's arms. The dog looked up to see who was holding him and fell back asleep.

"Why did you take my dog?" Seirin was quickly beside Kuroko's side. Teppei and Kagami were right beside him.

"He is my dog." The male said proudly. Kuroko punched the male in the face. Everyone was shocked by his action.

"You left him in the streets. What type of owner would do that?" Nigou jumped out of Akashi's arms and stood and Kuroko's feet. His tail twisted around his owner's ankle. He barked at the older male. Then went back to Akashi.

"I accidentally left him." Kuroko and Seirin walked away from the male. Kuroko smiled to his former captain.

"I'm sorry I blamed you. You would never take something precious from someone else." Akashi smiled at his old friend. Seirin saw that the emperor eye had changed into two red eyes. He looked like Kuroko but with red hair. They could see why Kuroko and the generation of miracles weren't scared of him. He was a nice and gentle guy. He was often called 'mother' in Teikō.

"It's fine. I wouldn't hold it to you. Lets play with each next time. The six of us." He looked to Aomine who smiled. He too wished to play with the six of them.

Kuroko headed back home late at night with his dog. They both collapsed onto Kuroko's bed where Nigou fell asleep in his arms. Kuroko was exhausted from looking for his dog all night, playing against his former captain and his team then going out to celebrate where the seniors got a bit tipsy. He was so happy that they had reached their goal but they still had to work to improve their skills. They only just beat Rakuzen. They had along way to go until they feel like they were the best.

* * *

**AN: that's my story everyone. I hoped you liked it. **


End file.
